Age-related macular degeneration (AMD) affects about 14-24% of the people aged 65 to 74 and about 35% of the people over 75 around the world, and results in vision impairment or loss in the center of the visual field (the macula) because of damage to the retina. It is a major cause of vision loss and potentially blindness in people over 50 years of age. The two principal forms of AMD are atrophic (non-exudative or “dry”) AMD and neovascular (exudative or “wet”) AMD. Atrophic AMD is characterized by geographic atrophy (GA) at the center of the macula in the advanced stage of AMD, and vision can slowly deteriorate over many years due to loss of photoreceptors and development of GA. Neovascular AMD is a more severe form of AMD and is characterized by neovascularization (e.g., choroidal neovascularization) in the advanced stage of AMD, which can rapidly lead to blindness. Neovascular AMD affects more than 30 million patients worldwide and is a leading cause of vision loss in people aged 60 years or older—if untreated, patients are likely to lose central vision in the affected eye within 24 months of disease onset. About 90% of AMD patients have the dry form, and about 10% develop neovascular AMD. There is no approved treatment for atrophic AMD in the United States, while approved treatments for neovascular AMD (primarily anti-angiogenic agents) show efficacy in about 50% of neovascular AMD patients.